Roto
by CriXar
Summary: Tras una declaración de amor, el gatuno héroe es rechazado por el amor de su vida. Hawk Moth ve una gran oportunidad en esto, causando un caos que solo una heroína puede resolver.
1. Chapter 1

Ladybug tomó una bocanada de aire desde la cima de la torre Eifel. Su jornada de patrullas diarias había terminado sin ningún inconveniente. Sin akumas ni gente en problemas. Aquel aparentaba ser un muy bien día.

-Todo tranquilo del otro lado de la ciudad.- escuchó decir a Cat Noir, quien acaba de llegar. El héroe felino se acercó a donde se encontraba su compañera, quien lo recibió con una sonrisa.- ¿Qué tal todo aquí?

-Tranquilo también.- respondió ella mientras ambos tomaban asiento en la orilla del monumento.- Aunque es algo aburrido, ¿sabes? Todo este tiempo sin problemas me hace desear algo de acción.- En el pacífico ambiente tan solo se escuchaban los aleteos de las palomas y el ruido de algunos autos.

-Yo no puedo quejarme.- dijo él.- He pasado un valiosos tiempo con mi queridísima Ladybug.- agregó con una dulce mirada inclinando su cabeza hacia ella. La chica rodó sus ojos con una sonrisa.

Cat Noir sonrió entusiasmado. Sus cumplidos hacia ella normalmente la molestaban o la hacían responder con algún comentario sarcástico. Rara vez reaccionaba a ellos de buen ánimo. Tal vez comenzaban a gustarle.

-Y dime, mi Lady, ¿planeas decirme algún día quien se oculta tras ese bello traje?- preguntó aprovechando su buen humor. Mas ella se tornó algo seria al escucharlo.

-Creí que ya habíamos dejado en claro que ambos mantendríamos nuestras identidades en secreto, aún entre nosotros.- respondió seca.

-Lo sé, pero...- Car Noir suspiró. Hora de dejar las cosas claras. Tomó sus manos en silencio, acto que impresionó un poco a la chica ya que aquel tipo de cosas normalmente iban acompañadas de algún coqueteo. Lo miró confundida y él mantuvo la vista en sus ojos.- Escucha. Olvídate de todas esas bromas y chistes que digo a diario, ¿sí? En serio me gustas, y creo que si nos conociéramos en verdad tendríamos una oportunidad.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces incrédula de lo que escuchaban sus oídos. Aquello realmente sonaba como una declaración de amor seria. ¿Tan profundos eran sus sentimientos hacia ella? Era algo tierno, pero un nombre llegó a su mente en un instante: Adrien.

Cat Noir era tierno, pero Adrien era el chico al que ella realmente quería. Incluso cuando este no se percataba mucho de sus sentimientos, no perdía la esperanza.

-Mira, en serio eres muy tierno, pero... no puedo.- respondió tras una leve pausa mientras soltaba sus manos. La expresión de su compañero no mostraba otra cosa mas que tristeza.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó en un murmullo.

-Nos conocemos desde hace un tiempo y eres un compañero de lucha excelente, pero creo que llevar las cosas más lejos sería peligroso.- aseguró la muchacha.

-P-Pero yo sé que podemos hacerlo. Solo dame una oportunidad. Prometo que no te decepcionaré.

-No, no es por lo que puedas hacer tú, es solo que...- Ella dirigió su mirada en dirección opuesta a él.

-¿Qué?

-Tenemos una responsabilidad, Cat. Con las personas, con París, con el mundo. No podemos distraernos.- intentó justificar.

-Ya veo.- dijo el chico poniéndose de pie.

-¿Cat...?- murmuró ella intentando que la mirara.

-Iré a dar una vuelta más, solo para asegurar el perímetro. Nos vemos luego, mi Lady.- se despidió sin dirigirle la mirada antes de comenzar a saltar entre los tejados, dejando tras él a una triste Ladybug.

Al encontrarse ya a varias cuadras de distancia de ella, finalmente descansó en el alto techo de un edificio. Miró hacia a abajo para ver a algunas parejas caminar juntas y reir entre ellas. Su corazón se rompió.

-¿Cómo es que estando en la ciudad más romántica del mundo no tengo una oportunidad contigo?- dijo viendo una fotografía de su compañera en su bastón.

En una gran sala oscura la rendija de una enorme ventana de abrió, provocando que las blancas mariposas que se encontraban en esta comenzaran a volar.

-Un corazón roto...- dijo Hawk Moth con una sonrisa.- Una de las más dolorosas sensaciones. Y no es cualquier personas, si no el mismísimo Cat Noir. ¿Qué tal si aprovechamos esto para cambiar un poco las cosas?

Tomando entre sus manos a una de las mariposas le transfirió a esta su energía oscura y la dejó ir. Al llegar esta a su huésped, se posó sobre su bastón, haciendo que este levantara la mirada.

-Cat Noir, tanto tiempo he pasado persiguiéndote a tí y a Ladybug como tú intentando ganar su corazón. Pero hoy tengo para tí una oferta de paz y una propuesta.- dijo el villano en la mente del chico.

-¿Una propuesta?- preguntó este en un estado hipnótico.

-Consígueme las miraculous de Ladybug y entrégame las tuyas. Los liberará a ambos de la presión de mantener el mundo en paz y podrán relajarse. Tal vez entonces tengan algo de tiempo y ella pueda darte una oportunidad.

-Una oportunidad...- repitió el héroe.

-Sí, ¿qué me dices?- preguntó Hawk Moth con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Yo... acepto.- dijo Cat Noir poniéndose de pie. En un momento sus ojos se tornaron rojos y su traje cambió drásticamente a colo blanco. París estaba por verse amenazado por uno de los responsables de mantenerlo a salvo.

 ** _No sé en que estaba pensando cuando escribí esto..._**


	2. Chapter 2

-Ya van dos días sin problemas de akumas ¿No te parece eso extraño?- preguntó Tikki a su compañía desde su cartera.

-Bueno, tal vez Hawk Moth decidió darse unas vacaciones.- respondió Marinette mientras caminaba por la ciudad.- No puedo quejarme. Tal vez ahora tenga más tiempo para relajarme, salir con Alya...

-Vigilar a Adrien.- agregó la kwami entre risas. Sabía perfectamente que aquel era uno de los pasatiempos favoritos de la chica.

-En realidad, no lo ví hoy en la escuela, ¿sabes?- comentó ella.- Es extraño...

-¡Marinette, mira!- exclamó de pronto Tikki señalando un escaparate de aparatos electrónicos. En los televisores encendidos a la venta se podía ver el noticiero de medio día con un reportaje que involucraba a las héroes.

-Y esta tarde se ha reportado la lamentable destrucción de la estatua dedicada a Ladybug y Cat Noir.- dijo la reportera.- Se desconoce la identidad del responsable así como su paradero. La policía ya ha iniciado una investigación.

-Era demasiado para un día libre.- dijo Marinette antes de correr a buscar un lugar para transformarse.

Al llegar al lugar que había sido el centro de la atención de todo el mundo aquel día pudo ver con sus propios ojos las partes del monumento esparcidas por el suelo. Ladybug se agachó y tomó uno que parecía haber sido en su momento parte del rostro de Cat Noir.

-Esto no le gustará a Theo...- comentó para ella pensando en lo mucho que le disgustaría al escultor.

-Sabía que eso llamaría tu atención.- escuchó decir a una conocida, pero algo aterradora voz a sus espaldas.

-¿Q-Quién está ahí?- preguntó. Al voltear un poseído Cat Noir le apuntó con su bastón.- ¡¿Cat?!- exclamó la chica.- ¿Qué pasó contigo?

-¿No te gusta, mi Lady? Es una mejora, mi Lady.

-¿Mejora? ¡Mírate! ¿Acaso estás ciego?- preguntó ella con histeria.

-Al contrario. Nunca había visto con más claridad.- aseguró acercándose lentamente a ella.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó ella comenzando a retroceder.

-Tú y yo, mi Lady, podemos estar juntos. Podemos olvidarnos de todo esto y ser felices.

-¿Cómo?

-Entrega tus miraculous. Yo haré lo mismo. Nos liberaremos de esta presión de salvar a la gente y podremos ser libres.

-¿Te volviste loco acaso? Es nuestro trabajo. Somos superhéroes, Cat. Salvar vidas no es una presión, es nuestra responsabilidad.- respondió ella intentando hacerlo entrar en razón. Pero este permaneció neutral.

-Podemos renunciar a ella. Podemos hacer que esto funcione.

-Cat, esto nunca va a funcionar. Con o sin miraculous.

-¡Claro que sí!

-Te aseguro que no.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¡Pero es que hay alguien más!- exclamó ella. Cat se detuvo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el chico bajando su bastón con desilusión. Ladybug bajó su mirada.

-Lo siento.- dijo ella.- Eres un chico asombroso Cat Noir. Cualquier chica tendría mucha suerte de tenerte a su lado.- agregó acercándose a él y colocando una mano en su mejilla.

-¿Y por que no quieres ser tú quien tenga esa suerte?- preguntó él con su voz algo quebrada.- ¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?

Cat no conocía su verdadera identidad, así que no tenía ni una pista de quien era su competencia. Pero poco le importaba. Seguiría con su plan. Levantó de nuevo su bastón hacia ella.

-No quiero pelear contigo.- aseguró Ladybug dejándolo ir y tomando su yoyo

-Tampoco yo. Pero si es lo que debo hacer para abrir tus ojos, no me dejas elección.- respondió él con una seriedad abrumadora antes de lanzarse contra ella. Ladybug esquivó su golpe e intentó esquivar lo que vino.

-¡Cat, por favor! ¡Basta!- gritaba ella corriendo de un lado a otro a lo largo del parque. Las personas en este se alejaron al ver el peligro. ¿Dos chicos con superpoderes peleando entre si? Nada bueno podía salir de eso.

-Solo escúchame.- exclamó él.

-No, tú escúchame a mí. ¡Esto es una completa locura! Tienes que detenerte.

Pero el muchacho hacía caso omiso. En su alterada mente, estaba completamente seguro de lo que hacía. Persiguió a Ladybug por el lugar, intentando conseguir sus miraculous.

-No pelearé con él. Simplemente no puedo hacerlo.- se dijo. Tomó su yoyo y lo lanzó hacia arriba.- ¡Amuleto de la suerte!- exclamó.

En sus manos aterrizó una granada de humo. No hubo mucho que pensar, era su oportunidad de salir de aquella bizarra pelea.

Murmuró un "lo siento" antes de lanzarla contra él.

Su borrosa visión le hizo perder a la chica, quien se alejó lo más rápido posible del lugar. Liberó su transformación apenas puso un pie fuera del parque sin preocuparse de que alguien la viera. El caos entre la gente y la enorme nube de humo la ocultarían.

Miró hacia atrás una vez más, solo para ver la silueta de un alterado Cat Noir buscándola con desesperación.

-Te sacaré de esta.- murmuró Marinette.

 ** _Comienzan a acabarse los documentos de fics en mi ordenador. Creo que es hora de hacer nuevos. :D_**


	3. Chapter 3

-¿Y qué se supone que haga ahora?- se preguntó a si misma una vez que dejó de correr. En busca de Ladybug, el alterado Cat Noir estaba haciendo de la ciudad un escenario de destrucción.

-¡Hay que detenerlo!- dijo Tikki.

-Pero no puedo luchar contra él.- respondió la muchacha.

-¿Cómo sabes que no puedes? ¡Ni siquiera lo intentaste!

-¡Es mi compañero! No quiero lastimarlo.- dijo antes de dejarse caer en el suelo.- Todo esto es mi culpa. Fuí cruel al rechazarlo.

-No fuiste cruel.- le dijo Tikki levantando su rostro.- Tu quieres a Adrien.

-Con mayor razón.- agregó ella.- Sé bien que es querer a alguien y que esa persona no te corresponda.- dijo secando una pequeña lágrima que corría por su ojo derecho. Se puso de pie y miró al rededor.

Ese problema debía ser resuelto. No se trataba de cualquier persona poseída por una akuma, sino de su leal compañero de lucha contra el mal. Debía liberarlo.

-Creo que tengo un plan.

Tras recargar la energía de Tikki con algo de repostería, ambas se pusieron en camino de regreso a la acción. Corriendo en la dirección contraria a la que se dirigían todos los civiles, Ladybug finalmente dió con su convertido compañero.

-¡Cat Noir!- le llamó. Este volteó y corrió hacia ella. La empujó contra el muro de uno de los edificios y la acorraló con su bastón.

-Esto no tiene por que ponerse peor.- dijo con seriedad.- Entrégame tus miraculous.- agregó extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

Sin remediar palabra, ella le dirigió una mirada fría, que al llegar a sus ojos cambió. El verdadero Cat Noir seguía dentro suyo, podía sentirlo. Cualquier otro villano habría aprovechado su posición actual para lastimarla sin remedio, pero él tan solo se limitaba a retenerla.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó en voz alta.

-Tus miraculous.- respondió él.

-No, eso es lo que Hawk Moth quiere. ¿Qué es lo que TÚ quieres?- repitió la pregunta con algo más de tranquilidad en su tono. La expresión de Cat Noir cambió. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

-Lo que yo quiero...- se dijo a sí mismo.- Yo...- Su mirada se desvió de los ojos de la chica a sus labios. Ladybug notó esto.

Deslizó sus manos por sus rostro, cosa que suavizó aún más la expresión del chico. Acarició con sus pulgares sus mejillas y lo acercó lentamente a ella. Finalmente cerró la distancia que les separaba con un suave beso. Ni siquiera las insistencias de Hawk Moth pudieron convencerle de atacarla en el momento en el que él cerró sus ojos.

Presionó sus labios contra los de ella aún más, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado. Ladybug se relajó al sentirlo responder al beso.

Eso era todo lo que él quería, todo por lo que cada día la fastidiaba insistentemente con sus coqueteos. Lo único que podría calmarlo incluso ante ser poseído por una akuma. Al separarse, Ladybug no dejó ir su rostro. Lo mantuvo cerca del suyo para juntar sus frentes.

-Este no eres tú, Cat.- susurró.- No puedo negar que te tengo un gran afecto, pero no a este villano, si no al chico divertido que tengo como compañero.

Cat Noir levantó su mirada lo justo para llegar a la altura de sus ojos. Ella lo miró también. Podía ver el arrepentimiento en sus ojos, como si una parte de su verdadero yo la escuchara y quisiera regresar.

Extendiendo su mano le entregó sus bastón. Ladybug lo miró un segundo y lo tomó. Asumió que la akuma se encontraba allí.

-¡No! ¡¿Qué haces?!- exclamó Hawk Moth al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía. Ladybug partió por la mitad el arma de su compañero, dejando salir al malvado espíritu que se lo había tomado.

Tras utilizar sus poderes para volver las cosas a la normalidad, el ambiente cambió por completo. La destruida estatua de los héroes regresó a su estado original, al igual que el bastón de Cat Noir.

La magia de color violeta que lo había convertido salió el cuerpo del héroe, llevándose con ella su traje alterado. Con el arma de él en sus manos, Ladybug miró ansiosa como regresaba a la normalidad.

-¿Cat?- llamó. Este levantó la mirada y le sonrió.

-Mi lady... lo hiciste.-Al escuchar aquellas palabras, la chica sonrió emocionada y corrió para lanzarse hacia él en un abrazo. Él correspondió rodeando su cintura con sus brazos con fuerza.- Lo siento.- susurró él en su oído.- Lo siento mucho.

-No pasa nada.- respondió ella antes de alejarse un poco de él. Le entregó su restaurado bastón, el cual él tomó con una sonrisa, y se acercó a él de nuevo para besar sus labios. Cat no se negó antes esto.

-Creo que no me molesta del todo haber sido convertido por esa akuma.- dijo al separarse. Ladybug sonrió. Definitivamente estaba de vuelta.- Pero, ¿qué pasará con ese sujeto que mencionaste?- preguntó él en referencia al "otro" que ella había mencionado antes.

-No lo sé.- respondió ella indiferente.- Creo que lo que tenga que pasar con Adrien pasará.- agregó besando su mejilla.

-¡¿Entre tú y quien?!

 ** _Fin._**


End file.
